


Murdoc's Victory

by Hells_FunnyHome



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Canon Related, Destruction, F/M, Kong Studios, Love Triangles, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_FunnyHome/pseuds/Hells_FunnyHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc meets a woman at a train station. They meet again months later and he decides to take her to Kong. There she meets 2D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Lookin'

SLAM!

  
Murdoc Niccals really hated his band mates right about now. Of course, this wasn't anything new but really. Was it absolutely necessary for them to make so much noise when they knew he was sleeping? It was still early for Satan's sake!

  
Stuffing his hands into his green military jacket, Murdoc murmured to himself as he made his way down the path of Kong Studios.

  
"Bloody Face-ache makin' that fuckin' racket so early in the mornin'…" Muttered the green soulless Satanist as he checked his Motorola flip phone, taking note that it was only about 11:30. Nearly noon, which- if he hurried- gave Murdoc enough time to partake in a secret little past time he had developed over the years while living with the three other musicians. Quickening his pace, he managed to make it to the train station with close to thirty minutes before the train out of Essex arrived.

  
As Murdoc looked at his surroundings, he took note of two things: One, it was bloody cold for an August day causing him to tighter his jacket around him, and two: there were only three other people there; a young woman looking to be about in her early twenties or so and an old man with what appeared to be his grandson. Or at least Murdoc hoped it was, there was nothing that disgusted Murdoc more than the thought of an old geezer having sex. Shuddering at the thought, Murdoc decided on taking the more pleasant route of thought; he decided, of course, on thinking of that girl.

  
_'Now let's see… Oh she has a nice rack!'_ Chuckling to himself, he zeroed in on her a bit more. She wasn't the typical gorgeous bombshell looking to be a featured artist on the next album nor was she one of those hussies you can identify from miles around, but she had a distinct allure about her that Murdoc found appealing. Or maybe it was just the large bosom accented by the black belt tied around her long V-cut black top, which puddled a bit around her waist and thighs. "An' what a pair of thighs indeed!" He hissed to himself, deciding on looking at her upper appearance before the overactive Big Boss from downstairs decided on showing himself, and he didn't mean Satan.

  
She placed her arms on both sides of the bench, stretching her back and causing her breasts to appear larger and firmer than they had just moments ago. Quickly averting his eyes from her emphasized cleavage, he started looking at her face. She was very pretty. Again, not the drop dead gorgeous type but she had a nice facial structure with a bit of pudginess, giving her a younger more innocent looking face. Though from the lip piercing, nose ring, heavily blackened eyes, and what were at least four earrings in each ear, he doubted she was very innocent. She took her black-rimmed glasses off and pulled out a white cloth from her leather jacket to clean them before looking at her cell phone for what Murdoc assumed to be the time. Reaching behind her, she took out the thick mass of black and purple curls, redoing the bun she had sported only seconds before only now there were more curls poking up behind her head. Sighing, he noted, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes grimacing as he read "Newport" on the box; he was a Lucky Lungs smoker after all.

  
He couldn't help but chuckle to himself when he saw her frantically looking for a lighter. She wore a frown on her face, as she appeared to mumble to herself with the fag in her mouth, looking up as if there was a map above her, with her hands roaming her clothes. When she stood, he noticed she wore a part of plain black jeans and a very impressive pair of platform and heeled black boots that were covered studs along the front, back and in the space between the sole of the front and heel.

  
"A Goth maybe? At the very least a Metal head." He pondered to himself, trying to label this dark lady he had found. When she had apparently given up her search, she looked up, locking in a stare with the bassists. Sending her his signature womanizing, she smiled making her eyes widen a bit, as she walked over to him.

  
"You wouldn't happen to have a lighter would you?" She said with an American accent, her voice deeper than most women but not quite deep enough to make it too out of place.

  
"What makes yah think I would, love?" He said, fingering the lighter in his pocket.

  
Scoffing, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, jutting her hips out as she placed her weight on one leg. "Please, I've been smoking since I was 12, I think I know another smoker when I see one."

  
"Alright, alright. Fair enough." He smiled, throwing the lighter towards her.

  
She caught it, just as it was about to fly past her, quickly bringing it to her chest, as if she were scared it would fall, before lighting her fag. "Thanks." She replied, throwing it back to him after taking a deep drag. "Name's Victoria. But everyone calls me Vicky so feel free to."

  
"Enchante mademoiselle." Murdoc said seductively, standing in front of her before grabbing her unused hand and kissing it, causing her caramel colored skin to turn pink. "Murdoc Niccals, demon bass player for the world's grrrrreatest band." He smirked.

  
She cleared her throat, immediately pulling her hand away from his grasp. "And that would be?"

  
Putting on an even more smug look, if that were even possible, Murdoc proudly replied, “You're lookin' at the creator an' mastermind behind the Gorillaz!"

  
"Gorillaz? Don't think I've ever heard of you..." Vicky sheepishly replied. “Sorry.”

  
Murdoc's jaw dropped and he frowned for a second before putting up his cool façade again. "If yah weren't so appealin' to the eyes I would be very offended, darlin'.” With an even bigger smirk he motioned for her to sit down as he placed himself back onto his bench. "So pet, what are yah doin' all the way out here in Essex? That's a long way from home."

  
"No, it's alright. I like standing when I smoke.” She took a long drag. “I'm out here on a tour with the CSO since we're gonna be just in England for a month before going to Japan for a while."

  
"CSO?"

  
"Chicago Symphony Orchestra."

  
"Ah... You don't look like someone who would play for a symphony orchestra."

  
"Yeah, I get that a lot, but I've been playing for close to eleven years so I couldn't really just abandon the musical part of me now could I? I mean, you of all people should understand I think."

  
"Of course, love. A true musician knows there nothin' else in this world- or in any other one for that matter- that could keep yah away from bein' just that, uhuhuhuh. So tell me, where are you off to then?"

  
"Colchester. I've been ridding around and trying to explore as much of England as I can between each concert and rehearsals but now I have to get back since we have a dress rehearsal at six-thirty at the University of Essex… What about you, what's Mr. Rock-Star doing at a public train station instead of out partying it up with a bunch of scantily clad go-go dancers?"

  
"I wish, uhuhuh. But you see, darlin', I happen to live in that studio that you can just make out from here with 3 very annoyin' ban' mates who don't know how to show respect to the one person keepin' them off of the streets, beggin' for money, food an' fame. Of course, I do it for my own selfish reasons but they should be happy nonetheless. An' how do they repay me? By insistently knockin' on meh Winnebago, bangin' mallets in the kitchen, an' jumpin' around while playin' ridiculously loud music while I try to sleep off a hangover so I can get up refreshed to go out an' party with those very same go-go dancers you just mentioned."

  
"Oh yeah, sounds rough." She giggled and was about to say something when a loud ringing came from his phone.

  
Groaning, he answered it, quickly covering the speaker with one hand and pushing it away with the other, a look of pain on his face as a shrill stream of what were Japanese words came through. Laughing, Vicky reached into Murdoc's front pocket, causing him to look up and be faced with her impressive cleavage for a second before she stepped back and lit another cigarette.

  
"Sorry," she mouthed, looking at his intricate lighter.

  
Shaking his head, he smirked and put the phone back in his ear talking to the young girl on the other end. Something about going back to the studio because she wanted rehearsal early so she could watch an Anime movie later on, or was it to hurry back because a man was being harassed by another man and barely being able to sing anymore. Either way, Vicky stopped paying attention to the conversation and instead looked at the green man sitting next to her.

  
He wasn't terrible looking, even with the lines on his face clearly telling his age to the young woman. _'Well, I've always preferred older men anyway!'_ She giggled to herself. Even when she was a little girl she was attracted to older men, never finding boys her age to interest her in a romantic sort of way. But because she was so young any sort of man she found attractive was placed as a taboo and therefore she had yet to have a boyfriend, much less a first kiss. She briefly wondered what it would be like to kiss the strange looking bassists with the different colored eyes. _'That'd be fun, I bet.'_ Mentally laughing at herself, she stood as she heard the sounds of the train shaking the ground.

  
Looking towards Murdoc, Vicky looked for something in her pockets, putting it on the bench with his lighter on top, before stepping into the newly arrived train; smiling to herself the whole time.

  
"Fine! Fine, fine, fine! I'll be there soon." Murdoc growled into his phone, shutting it off and turning around towards his enigmatic dame. "So what's say you an' I–" She was gone. Murdoc leaned forward, turning to his left and then to his right, noting he was alone at the station. "Bugger… She left without sayin' goodbye… Well, better get back to Kong then." Standing, he stretched his back when he looked down and saw a paper with messy print under his lighter. "Hello…" Picking it up he smiled as it said:

  
_'SRY I left w/o proper goodbyes. Here's my # if u ever wanna talk or hang out while I'm here. Hope 2 see u soon. (773) 420-8561'_

  
"I'll definitely be callin' this bird back, uhuhuh… But first I'm gonna beat that Dullard into high Hell for wakin' me up, though maybe I should let him off this one time for makin' it so I met Vicky…" He stopped, giving it a thought. "Nah!" And with that, Murdoc Niccals walked out of the train station and back to Kong Studios with his three annoying band mates.


	2. They Meet Again

_"Ladies and gentlemen, to kick off the 48th annual Grammy awards, please welcome Madonna and Gorillaz!"_

  
"Hm?" Pressing the enter button on her microwave, Vicky walked to her television to get a better view. With a smile she saw Murdoc, on her screen, wagging his tongue around at the crowd as a man with messy blue hair began to sing.

  
_"Feel good..."_

  
"So this is his band?" Vicky reached into her couch and turned up the volume, sitting on the floor against her couch in awe, tapping her feet to the music. "Not bad. What the!" She burst out laughing as she noticed Murdoc thrust his hips against his bass. "They're good." She stood, hearing the end signal of the microwave, and took one last glance at the TV as Madonna started singing, "The lead singer's kinda cute, in a dopey sort of way." She giggled.

* * *

It had been about seven months since he last saw her at the train station and yet, here she was again not looking much different from the last time Murdoc had laid his multicolored eyes on her. Actually she had changed quite a bit, her hair was now straight and loose around her face, she was wearing dark blue jean shorts, showing off those shapely legs of hers, Murdoc mused, a black shoulder cut-off shirt that was lose around her arms and chest but tight around her stomach, letting Murdoc see more of her figure, with a pair of black gladiator sandals. Yes, she looked quite different from the last time Murdoc had seen her, but he never forgot a face; alright, he never forgot body, especially not one like hers.

  
Standing up from his bench, Murdoc crossed the platform and sat next to her, surprising her if the look on her face was anything to go by.

  
"So, what? Are yah stalking me now, love?" He smirked at her surprised face, stretching his arms and placing one right behind her. His smirk only grew as he saw her face start to turn a pinkish hue.

  
"As if!" She rolled her eyes. "Me stalk you? Please, I was merely taking a trip on the train and happened to stop here."

  
"Right. Yah keep tellin' yahself that, love. I know yah just couldn't stay away from ol' Mudsy here."

  
"Aright, alright!" She laughed. "I did kinda hope that I could maybe run into you while I was here again. I just didn't want to appear like a freak. So sue me." She grinned, crossing her arms.

  
"If yah wanted to see me all yah had to do was tell me, luv." Murdoc flicked his tongue out.

  
"Yeah and how was I gonna do that if I don't have your number, oh smart one?" She said, rolling her eyes again.

  
"Ah, yes. Well bugger that, what I want to know is what a pretty little bird is doin' all by herself here again?"

  
"Well, see I don't know if you remember but the last time I was here was because of a concert for the CSO, right?"

  
"Yeah, so?"

  
"Well, let's just say they didn't exactly approve of my sense of, um… style guess you could say and because of that they decided to grant me a 'leave of absence' with no definite time to go back. Basically they fired my ass, so I decided to come over to this side of the world and try to see what I could do with myself."

  
"Sounds excitin'." He said, looking around. "So what do yah plan on doin' now?"

  
"Dunno. Maybe start teaching private lessons or something. I dunno." Shrugged Vicky. "Hey I just remembered! I saw you on the Grammy's, with Madonna. You guys are good!" She turned her body, facing him, with on leg bent under her.

  
"Of course we are! We're the best friggin' band ever! I make sure of that much." He pulled out his pack of Lucky Lungs.

  
"Yeah, whatever Mr. Conceited." She snatched the pack from his hand and stuck a cigarette in between her lips.

  
"Hey! Those're mine!" He said, taking them back from her.

  
"And greedy too, jeez what do people see in you." She said, resting her arm on her knee and her head on her palm.

  
"Charm, good looks, money, fame, my _huge_ –"

  
"Aaaand that's enough information for me." She said, lighting her cigarette in the process.

  
Taking her lighter in the process, Murdoc replied, "I was tryin' to say my big bass 'El Diablo' but I like the way yah think. Would yah care to meet it?" He waggled his eyebrows, lighting his own fag.

  
"What your bass?"

  
"No, the other one."

  
She started laughing, "No thanks. I'm good."

  
"Yah sure? Cause Kong is not to far away from here and I promise," he leaned in closer to her, lowering his voice, "I wouldn't disappoint."

  
As soon as those words were uttered, a red color shot up through her body, covering Vicky's face causing her to laugh harder and push Murdoc away. "Murdoc, you're such a pig!" She laughed.

  
"Oink Oink love."

* * *

"Do yah, do yah always walk this slow, love?" Murdoc said looking back at Vicky who was currently running a short distance to catch up to Murdoc.

  
"Well excuse moi for not have legs as long as yours. Not everyone can have legs as long and skinny as yours." Rolling her eyes and smiling as she fell back into pace with him. "'Sides, I have a perfectly reasonable excuse for falling behind."

  
"What, tying yah hair up? That hardly seems reasonable to me. Uhuh, if anythin' I like to think yah just wanted to have me look at yah." He gave her a once over, stopping to look at her legs. "And I wouldn't worry bout yah legs, they look absolutely delicious to me, uhuhuhuh."

  
"I never said I was worried about them, only that they can't walk as fast as yours." She turned around, walking backwards. "As for looking delicious, well, let's just say you're free to look but that's as far as you'll get, Mudsy." She said before blowing a kiss at him; following with wiggling her fingers while her hands where next to her face, scrunching her face and sticking her tongue out at him. "Nyeh, nyeh!"

  
Murdoc absolutely loved a girl who teased him and this one was definitely high on the list of expectations. Vicky definitely lived up to the hispanic stereotype of an exotic figure and with her attitude, he just couldn't wait to get her inside his Winnie and into is Egyptian silk sheets. He chuckled to himself– lighting a fag after seeing her do so– and watched her walk in front of him, swaying her hips from one side to the next. He knew she was doing it on purpose to play with him and though it wasn't necessarily enough to get him hot and bothered, he still enjoyed her little game of playing coy.

  
He just hoped she wasn't trying to put in this much effort with him because she thought it would lead to some serious romantic relationship. He grimaced at the thought. He could see her in both lights: looking for just some fun and looking for a commitment. I mean think about it, happening upon her again at the train station months after their first meeting, after she moved to England from the US? It was a little psycho, if you asked him, but in the end Murdoc never turned down some god tail. He chuckled again as he exhaled his fag.

  
"You say something?" She turned to him.

  
"No, no. Nothin' at all, lovebird."

  
Shrugging, she slowed her pace in order to walk by him. She looked at him with those big heavily blackened brown eyes of hers and gave him a wink, taking a drag of her cigarette.

  
"So where exactly is Kong?"

  
"The gate's right there, just up ahead." He pointed to a gate about 30 feet from them. "Yah can see Kong clearly from here, actually. Is the big buildin' on top of the hill covered in crrrap." He wrapped his arm around her, noticing her blush, which made him realize something. "Right up there." He pointed to Kong in the immediate distance.

  
She cleared her throat, and took another drag of her cigarette. "Right there, huh?"

  
Murdoc's excitement grew tremendously as the realization dawned on him that this teasing little vixen was a virgin.

  
"Yeah, tha's right." He smirk grew into a full-out grin, his pointed teeth showing clearly and his eyebrows turned inwards almost menacingly.

  
Yes, he was going to enjoy shagging this one. Very much so.

  
Flicking her cigarette and clearing her throat once again, she turned to Murdoc and grabbed his arm. "Well then what the fuck are we waiting for? I wanna see it now!" She dragged him forward with a huge smile plastered on her face.

  
_'Well'_ , Murdoc mused, _'at least I'll enjoy it while it lasts.'_


	3. Hiya, Mr. 2D!

"Bathroom, storeroom, who-knows-what room, door that leads no where-"

  
"Jesus how many rooms does Kong have."

  
"Dunno, pet, never bothered to count. Actually, uhuhuh, I can probably tell yah more rooms where I banged some chick in than what their purpose is." He cackled, not noticing Vicky's fake smile hiding the grimace on her face. "Right, so where were we? Ah yes, the cafeteria. Right this way, love, don't want to lose yah just yet." He pushed her along ahead of him. "Haven't even gotten to the most important part of the tour."

  
"And where would that be, huh, Mr. Murdoc?" She turned to look at him with a smirk on her face.

  
"Oh, you'll see." Looking at her round behind then back up to her face, Murdoc gave her his infamous womanizing grin. He saw the color in her face change and her pace quicken when she turned back around. "Whoa, there darlin'. Yah aren't tryin' to run away from me, now, are yah?" He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, loving the way she tensed at his presence. "Yah don't even know the way there."

  
His hands on her shoulders, the way he looked at her, it was all new to Vicky. She hadn't ever been with a man before and she wasn't sure how to take it. Vicky looked at Murdoc who was babbling on about this room and that room as they walked down the corridor. She liked him, there was no denying that, she just didn't like the way he talked about women: like they were nothing. Maybe she just didn't understand this type of relationship with guys. _'After all, guys simply had their heads permanently stuck in the gutter didn't they?'_ Vicky grinned, the thought suddenly reminding her of his personal presentation at the Grammy's.

  
"Hey, Murdoc?" She interrupted.

  
"Yes, love? What is so important that yah had to interrupt me in the middle of my tour?"

  
"Oh I'm so sorry." She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. She seemed to be doing a lot of that since she started spending time with him. "But I just remembered watching you play at the Grammy's."

  
"Ah yes, the Grammy's. Wonder show that night. Madonna was spot on that night. Mmmm." He said, his eyes looking as if they wandered off.

  
"Riiiight. Anyway, what I was trying to say is one: great performance and two: what the hell were you doing to your bass?"

  
"Full frontal pelvis thrust bass shaggin', pet. That's what that was."

  
"Bass shagging? Really?"

  
"Yes, 'really'. If yah don't believe me, doll, I could always give yah a demonstration." He nudged her.

  
"No thanks," she laughed, "I'm good. Don't need any sort of demonstration."

  
"Such a shame. But whatever, it's only a matter of time."

  
"Time?" Vicky questioned, up until now Murdoc had been pretty flirtatious with her and she had happily reciprocated the teasing– that was fine. Him insinuating how easily he could get her into bed; that was not.

  
"Yes time. Oh looky, here we are! Let's grab a bite to eat shall we?"

  
"Let's." She pushed the doors open, seeing first the cat before anything. "Whoah. Cat."

  
"Yeah, he looks after the place." He followed her to a table and sat across from her. "So what'll it be?"

  
"Dunno. What're you having?"

  
"Steak and potatoes!"

  
"They have that? This doesn't really look like a place that would carry steak and potatoes, no offense."

  
"Takes a lot more than simple words to offend me, doll. And yes they have it. What kind of ultra-famous rockstar would I be if I didn't have my own chef prepare gourmet meals for whenever I-" He was interrupted by a strange guttural moan that came from the corridor outside of the cafe. Vicky looked at Murdoc and Murdoc simply stared at the door.

  
"What was-"

  
"Shh! Shh, shh, shh, shh, shush!" He quieted her with his hands, his eyes still glued to the doors.

  
Vicky's eyes quickly scanned the cafe, in case there was something else to be wary off. Her eyes stopped at Murdoc, whose stare was set very intensely at the door, before hearing the guttural moan again this time right outside the door. Taking a quick glance at the the cafe entrance, Vicky looked back at Murdoc who had stood up quietly and was slowly heading towards the door.

  
Murdoc turned around to see Vicky looking at him with a bit of fear and whole lot of confusion written all over her face. He was peeved. Right when he was given the chance to try and seduce the young Latina, a zombie had to show up. A zombie! He had thought Noodle got rid of them all when she remodeled Kong. He hated zombies, and he was going to show this one a thing or two about interrupting Murdoc Alphonce Niccals while he was trying to get shagged. He looked at the door and slowly reached for it, hoping that with being quiet he could catch the damn thing by surprise, bash it's brains in, send it back to Hell, impress Vicky and then give her a bit of the old in-out, in-out. Yes this was a good plan.

  
Reaching for the doorknob, Murdoc never expected to be slammed straight into the ground. That upset him first. Second, he never expected to look up at the confounded stare of 2D walking into the cafe like a bloody zombie, moaning like a stupid little shit. That set off Murdoc even further and without thinking twice about it, he jumped up and tackled 2D to the ground, punching and slamming his head into the ground in the process. _'He might not be a real zombie but I can still bash his brains in.'_

  
"Ahh! Stop! Wot ah do? No, no, no, no, no!"

  
"Yah bleedin' little shit. I'll show yah!"

  
This was awkward. There was no other word for it. I mean, seeing Murdoc just go spastic on this blue haired lanky guy was definitely making Vicky rethink spending time with the bassist.

  
"Murdoc stop!"

  
Suddenly remembering that he was here with Vicky, Murdoc let go of 2D, looking at him in the process. "Hey Faceache, watch it next time or I'll punch yah so hard yer eyes will fall straight outta yer arse." He growled, slumping back into his seat and putting his shoes on the table, his mood turning sour.

  
2D, on the other hand, was confused. What had he done? He had been walking around Kong bored when he felt hunger gnaw at him and since he had just finished watching Romero's "Night of the Living Dead" he thought it funny to act like a zombie looking for sustenance. And then, next thing he knows, Murdoc is beating him down! Again! He rubbed his head, groaning as he felt a lump appear and with it a headache. Where his pills? Looking into his pockets, seemingly forgetting the ordeal that just occurred, he looked up seeing Murdoc smoking a fag and a girl sitting at a cafeteria table. Wait a tick, a girl? What was a girl doing here in the cafe, usually Murdoc just takes them straight to his Winnie to shag them rotten. "Owww..." He needed his pills, all this thinking was making his headache worse.

  
This was officially uncomfortable for Vicky and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to stick around anymore. Hanging around Murdoc was starting to look like a bad idea, even if she did enjoy flirting with him. She could always find someone else to play around with, right? Right. But first, she felt bad for the stranger on the ground and decided she should help him since he looked like he was having a hard time processing what just happened and Murdoc sure didn't look like he cared about beating him up. She frowned at Murdoc who was grumbling with his arms crossed, puffing away at a cigarette, and stood up rather aggressively.

  
"Where yah going?"

  
"To help the guy that you just beat up for no reason."

  
"Wha-I-Did yah not just see that? He just near broke my nose for the ninth time!"

  
"Yeah, by accident. And nothing happened to you, stop being a baby." She walked to the man on the ground and put out her hand. "You alright?"

  
2D looked up to see a young tanned woman holding out her hand. "Wot? Oww." He closed his eyes, the light making his headache pound.

  
"I said are you alright?"

  
Murdoc did not like being ignored, especially if it was because of the sputtering little twit on the ground. Grinding his teeth he inhaled and exhaled his fag quickly, annoyed by the scene unfolding in front of him. "Don't bother with him, he's a bleedin' idiot!"

  
Rolling her eyes, Vicky ignored Murdoc and grabbed his large pale hand, pulling him up. "You alright there? Do you need anything?"

  
"Me pills." 2D held onto his head, not paying much attention to the young woman in front of him or Murdoc who looked absolutely livid.

  
Seeing them under a chair, Vicky quickly grabbed them and gave them to their owner who quickly swallowed two pills dry. "Better?"

  
"That's it, this is getting sappy. Would yah please just sit down? Hey Faceache, sit down so I can get back to Vicky."

  
Vicky was surprised to see this man actually listen to Murdoc and sit at the table. If it had been her she probably would have cursed him out or something but whatever. She didn't know them nearly well enough to know what type of friendship they had, so she followed suit as well and sat down in her seat.

  
"See, ol' two-dents here is sound as a pound. Aren't yah?"

  
"I dunno, he looks kind of out of it to me." Vicky looked at Murdoc. She was still upset at his outburst but they both looked like there was nothing wrong so she figured she might as well take their attitude. "Hello, I'm Vicky. You ok? That was some beating you took." She said, suddenly recognizing this as the singer of the band from the Grammy's. He was cuter in person.

  
2D looked at the woman across from him who had apparently spoken to him. His headache had gone down but he could still feel it ever so slightly. "Uh, 'ello... Yew los' me at a' 'ello." He smiled sheepishly at her, showing off his two missing front teeth.

  
Murdoc rolled his eyes, breathing deeply as he heard Vicky answer 2D. He noticed how quickly they started chatting away as if he wasn't there but he didn't say anything. He wanted her in his bed and having her upset at him would not make things easier, so he just let her cool off while talking to Faceache. It didn't last very long, obviously. As the group's self-appointed leader Murdoc knew _he_ was the one who should be getting the attention and was about to interrupt their chatter when he heard helicopters overhead. He looked at Vicky and 2D, they had apparently not heard it but Murdoc's trained ears knew that he had better deal with them now before they came and took him away. Deciding he would try and get Vicky into bed another time, Murdoc had more pressing matter to attend to right now so he stood up and ran out of the cafe.

  
Vicky frowned turning back to 2D, "What's his deal?"

  
"Eh, who knows. Anyways, there ah was, seven years old, watchin' Romero's 'Day of the Dead' ready to piss me pants! I've been obsessed wif zombie films evah since."

  
"So that would explain the T-Virus shirt."

  
"Wot?"

  
"You're shirt. It's reference to Resident Evil's Tyrant virus, right?"

  
"Yeh. Ah luv all zombie films, we could watch one in me room if yew wan'." He looked at her expectantly.

  
"Um... Actually I think I'll be going actually. It's been a weird day and I really should be getting back to my home."

  
"Yeh, awrigh'. But if yew evah, like, wanna watch a zombie film lemme know. Ah got loads in me room. It could be a film festival or sumfink."

  
His smile was contagious and he was really nice so Vicky figured, _'What the hell,'_ and agreed to meet up with him to hang out sometime. "Bye, I'll you later!"

  
"See yew."

  
And with that she left Kong, oblivious to Murdoc standing on the roof, looking at her go before shooting at a pirate jet.


	4. A Day at the Beach

Vicky looked down at her outfit; she never noticed how much skin it showed until this moment. It barely covered her breasts, her legs were showing much more than she was comfortable with, and though it covered her stomach the dimple of her belly button was visible; never mind that her back was barely covered by two straps of cloth. She definitely had to buy a new bathing suit. With a sigh Vicky covered her body with a towel and put her sandals on.

Grabbing her bag with the rest of her clothes, Vicky walked to the entrance of the restroom and looked both directions of the beach. She spotted the strange Gorillaz duo already in the water; Murdoc looked to be trying to drown poor 2D. She smiled when Murdoc let out a cackle; she'd never admit it out loud but he was very cute when he did that.

She smacked herself mentally at both the thought of Murdoc being cute and her inability to walk out into the damn beach. Obtaining courage from god knows where, she held her things up to keep her towel closed and walked over to their sitting area.

"VV! Ah though' fo' sure yew go' lost or sumfink! Ah! Murdoc, Stop!" And down he went again.

"Shaddup, ya Faceache!" Throwing 2D back down into the water, Murdoc ran out with a gleam in his multicolored eyes. "Well, hurry up! We haven't got ALL day to humor yeh. Take off tha' towel an' get in!" He grabbed her clothes, ignoring her protests, and threw them onto the sand.

"Murdoc! They're going to get covered in sand!"

"Who the bloody hell cares! Now get!" He ripped the towel off of her and push her towards the water.

"It's cold!" She stood frozen in the shallow end, refusing to go further.

"Awww, cum'on lil' luv. Is no' so bad once yew ge' use ta'it." 2D swam towards her.

"Ah, ah, ah, no. I'll do the honors." He flashed 2D a menacing grin. "I found this delicate flower first so allow," he picked her up, "me!" And with a high pitched scream, Vicky was engulfed in the chilling water.

* * *

3 hours. Three friggin' hours! Murdoc had long since gotten out of the water yet here he was, waiting for Vicky and Stuart to get out of the bleedin' water and feed him. Preferably Vicky. Vicky in that sexy black bathing suit that seemed more like another layer of skin on her. _'God, I hope she never changes, unless it's to take and leave it off...'_ Actually, Tusspot could drown for all he cared. Yes, he wanted Vicky to get out of the water, wet and slick, walk over to him, swinging her curvacious hips as she did, lean over to gather some food and feed him. _'Mmmm'_ He chuckled to himself at the idea then frowned. But no, she's too busy with that idiot who doesn't even know his left from his right to notice _him_ . Actually, now that he really thought about it, if she was having so much fun in the water then he'd just make sure she was having fun with _him. 'Not 2D...'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she keep looking at Murdoc. Vicky might have never been in an actual relationship before but she sure as hell knew the symptoms of attractions. As of this moment, 2D was the gentleman. He was her friend and fellow horror movie enthusiast. He was cute and goofy. But there was something about Murdoc that she had sensed since their first encounter that caused her to body to shiver. _'It's just hormones'_ she thought. Well whatever it was, she was starting to get very curious about it.

Vicky looked at 2D looking into the water curiously.

"What're you looking for D?"

"Huh?" He looked up at her.

"What's in the water?"

"Oh, uh. Nuffin'. Ah sawr a blue fish n ah wan'ed t' cachit." He looked back into the water.

"With your hands?"

"Yeh!"

She giggled, "you're a strange man Mr. 2D but I'll help."

She slowly moved towards him while staring into the water. As she and 2D got closer together, neither noticed Murdoc slowly swimming closer to them. In his mind, Murdoc was going to surprise them then 2D would scream like a little girl, startling Vicky and having her fall into the water where Murdoc would 'save' her and she'd go with him.

That plan did not succeed.

In fact it was quite the opposite. When Murdoc sprang up form the water Vicky jumped right into 2D.

"What the hell!" Vicky coughed when 2D brought her up. "Murdoc!" She glared as she continued to cough up water.

"Yew awrigh'?" 2D asked Vicky while looking at Murdoc whose jaw was hanging slightly.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. But I think I'm done playing in the water. Let's go D"

Curling his lip, Murdoc watched them get out of the water hand in hand before a wave knocked him over.

 

* * *

Every time. This happened every time. Just when she was beginning to think she could like Murdoc even slightly, he would fuck it up somehow. _'I mean, how stupid could you get? Not realizing that in non-shallow water, a bad step could drown you!'_ With a sigh she looked at 2D who was sitting awkwardly next to her.

"Yew sure yewr awrigh' VV?"

"Yeah, I'm sure D. I'm just upset mostly cause I wasn't expecting to nearly drown today." She giggled and grinned when he chuckled with her.

"Yeah, right. Is definily no' sumffink yew would plan."

"Well whatever. Screw Murdoc. I may have known him first but you're the cool one!"

2D blushed at her compliment and merely scratched the back of his head. _'She's real beau'iful!'_ he thought and said, "Fanks, ah fink." He was starting to feel like a creep of some sort what with the way he was looking at her. He vaguely noticed when she said she was going to go change but he most definitely noticed the way she constantly bit the corner of her thumb right before she spoke. Yeah, really beautiful indeed. Her wild mass of dark and purple curls that now hung mostly limp on her shoulders, her lower lip piercing making her lips seem plumper, her dark brown eyes that seemed auburn with good light. There were now two things he was grateful to Murdoc for; 1) saving his life, 2) introducing him to this pretty girl.

He liked her, that was certain.

He wanted to hold her tight, that was positive.

He wanted to kiss her, there was no doubt about that.

He was going to ask her tonight to be his girl, no that was stupid they just met.

Well maybe he couldn't ask her outright but he could at least warm her up to him in the mean time. Yeah, that sounded like a plan!

* * *

Murdoc kicked sand towards 2D when he noticed the way 2D was staring into the direction Vicky went. He saw her first therefor Murdoc was going to be the first going after her, so if this little dumbass thought he could just step in then he had another thing coming.

"Keep yer two dents focused on important thing's Tusspot, she'll never want anythin' to do with yah! Yer too stupid and yah have the face of a mentally challenged tooth pick!"

"A'leas' ah'm no' a green skin'd drunk tossah."

"Why yah–" As 2D flinched and hunched over, Murdoc noticed Vicky coming back. Except this time she was wearing a tank top with jean shorts. Never had Murdoc ever been so grateful for the warm weather as he was now. She kept her military boots, which he especially liked. It gave her that grunge edge. "Ah there yeh are! I was goin' to apologize but I got a wee bit sidetracked. But now that you're here... well we can get right on to it then, yeah?"

"Apologize?" 2D scoffed.

With a glare in 2D's direction, Murdoc readdressed his attention to Vicky. "So whaddaya say, friends again?"

She looked at Murdoc's hand and not two minutes later she was shaking it. "Yeah sure, why not. I'm probably overreacting as usual. I mean, it was an accident right?"

"Oh yeah. It was an accident, purely by coincidence. I didn't know you two were there when I jumped up from the depths of the ocean."

"Sure... Well anyway, I should probably get going since it's late and I have some applications to fill out for a job."

"Why no' work fo' us in Kong VV?" 2D offered.

"Meh, doesn't really feel like my thing. But it's cool. I'll see you guys later then!" And with a wave she was gone, leaving 2D and Murdoc alone.

At the beach.

With the ocean waves crashing near them.

They looked at each other; Murdoc smirked, 2D grinned.

Then they made their way to the Geep and to Kong.


	5. A Little Bonding

2D was pacing his room, smoking a fag. He had somehow gotten the nerve to call Vicky and invite her over, but now he was starting to regret it. It was one thing to have her hang out while he merely thought she was pretty and whatnot. Having her come over with the intent of wooing her, that was a different story.  _'Le'see. Ah go' a new zombie flick, mah room's clean, uh…'_ He looked down and kicked a shirt behind his bed.  _'Good 'nuff. Ah got snacks…'_ Yeah, everything would turn out great!

He hoped.

He groaned and fell backwards onto his bed. He didn't remember the last time he had to woo a girl, usually the tried to sleep with him and if they were nice enough-or if he was randy enough-he would sleep with them. He took a drag and looked at his phone. _'7:23…'_ She would be here soon! Another drag, another groan. He really didn't want to fuck this up and by the way he was acting right now, he didn't doubt that he would.

2D sat up quickly when he heard the door open. There she was, sheepishly poking her head through.

"Hello? D?"

Then her eyes landed on him.

"Um… I was knocking but you didn't answer. I heard you so I just opened… D?"

He reverted back to reality. "Oh yeh! Uh, c'min!" He jumped up from the bed.

"You 'k there D? You're a little spacy." She grinned, walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Yeh, well," he cleared his throat and laughed. "Ahm usually not innit, yeh?"

"Guess not." She smiled, leaving 2D a bit more relaxed. "So!" She jumped onto his bed and looked up at his towering figure. "What's this new movie you've been raving about?"

He stared at her a bit more, noticing just how much bigger than her he was.

"Earth to D!" She snapped her fingers in his direction.

"Oh uh, is call' Forbi'en Siren. Ah fink is, like, base' offa game o' sumfink."

"Never heard of it... Well hurry up and put it in! I'm excited now." She smiled, taking off her sweater and throwing it on the floor. She watched him stumbled around for a few seconds before finding the movie and putting into the DVD player.

Vicky couldn't help but let her mind wander a bit towards Murdoc. What was he doing right now? Did he know she was there? Did he care? Why did she? She frowned at this thought. No, she didn't care. She was just curious, that's all. Because she hadn't seen him since the whole beach incident, which had been almost a week ago.

"Yew 'right?" 2D flicked away his fag. He had sat down on the edge of the bed, not too close to her, when he turned to look at her. She was frowning and he sincerely hoped he hadn't weirded her out or anything. He was acting off and she had already pointed it out!

"Yeah. Just thinking stupid thoughts." She waved it off and smiled.

"Wot bou'?"

"Nothing. Not important. Hey! Why are you so far? I don't bite, y'know." She raised an eyebrow at him and moved over.

After a moments hesitation, 2D moved closer to her–staying far enough away so that he didn't touch her; he didn't want to scare her or anything. She smiled at him and turned to watch the movie, which had already started.

At some point early on in the movie, 2D had decided he didn't like it very much. It wasn't the type of zombie film he had expected. No real dead people infected by viruses or anything of the sort. But when he turned to Vicky, she looked to be interested so he chose not to say anything and disturb her.

2D looked down at his fingers in contemplation of what to do. He could try to talk to her, _'bu' she's watchin' tha movie…'_ He could try to hold her hand, _'nah, too sappy.'_ What about putting his arm around her, _'Maybe. Is a bit cliché, no?'_ He looked at her again. No, what he really wanted to do was kiss her. He knew she wore lipgloss and he briefly wondered what her lips tasted like. She usually wore a coconut smelling perfume, maybe her lips were also the taste of coconut. _'Nah, they look too dark.'_ She was hispanic, which made him think of a tropical island. Coconut was a tropical smell, maybe she tasted like a tropical fruit. Like mango or plums.

Plums. He could bet his whole career that her lips tasted like plums. He remembered the first time he had a plum. The Gorillaz were on tour and Noodle had wanted a variety of fruits before the show. They had given her many types and 2D had enjoyed eating them with her. The plums were strange, they were a rich dark purple on the outside and an orange-yellow on the inside. The outside was sour but on the inside they were sweet. _'Tha's 'n awful lo' like Vicky.'_ he thought, glancing at her lips.

Sweet and sour.

If he could just reach over, place his lips on hers he could find out. But what if she didn't like him like that? He looked at her again, seeing her still engrossed in the movie. What if she just saw him as her film-watching buddy? Well he could live with that, he supposed but if he didn't do something soon he would burst!

All this thinking was giving 2D a headache, prompting him to reach into his pocket and pull out a pill bottle. At the noise, Vicky turned to him to give him a questioning look.

"Is fo' me 'ead." He responded before lighting a fag. "Wan' one?"

She just nodded and as he grabbed his cartoon to get another one, he felt his leave his lips. Vicky smirked when she saw 2D look at her. She turned back to the movie, not noticing that 2D's gaze hadn't left her for a second.

His breathing began to pick up and he felt his heart beating a little louder than it had just moments before. He licked his lips and felt himself move closer to her. He clenched and unclenched his hands, swallowing as he felt his mouth become dry. He just had to reach over to grasp her delicate face in his hand and join their lips.

And then she jumped, startling him out of his stupor.

He was so close!

2D kicked himself over and over. Something had happened and he was so close to kissing her! If he had just taken the moment he would have been able to sate the desire he felt to know what she tasted like, possibly even know what it was like to hold her close. Gah! 2D angrily lit another cigarette. He probably would have frightened her off anyway and then she would never want to spend time with him again.

In the time it took for the rest of the movie to finish 2D had smoked 5 cigarettes and his frustration turned to self-pity. He sadly watched Vicky look through his movie collection. She had, at some point, asked him something but he didn't even remember what he responded- if he responded at all. She looked at him strangely to which he returned a smile. Next thing he knew, she was sitting next time him, staring at him with a focused look on her face.

"Wot?"

"You're acting weird… Since I got here, you're acting weird."

"Weird? Ah don' 'member actin' weird."

"Hmm…"

Vicky continued to stare at him, which made 2D nervous. _'Does she know?'_

"I guess... Hey! Where's the bathroom?"

"Bafroom? Um... Upstairs, groun' flo', ah fink."

"Alright, well I'll be back. Wanna watch Napolean Dynamite when I get back?"

"Yeh, sure. Tha's, like, one of me fav'rit movies. Awrigh' yeh, ah'll be 'ere."

2D watched her walk out of his room and he lit another cigarette while he waited for her to come back. Then he lit another. He smoked that one while his mind kept going back to how he was going to approach Vicky about this attraction he felt for her. That caused him to develop another headache. Another pill, another cigarette. The pill, apparently, made him drowsy and–just as he was thinking she had been gone for more than an hour–2D fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please be so kind as to leave a few words for thought!


End file.
